


The Grass Withers

by amyfortuna



Series: Lifebonds [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-12
Updated: 2000-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi life-bonds and the end result, take one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grass Withers

Their bodies lay somewhere entwined together, but their souls clasped in each other, were preparing for a journey. 

"Are you ready? Is it time?" they asked, each mind embracing the other. 

"Yes, beloved, yes," they chorused, shivering with delight. 

Reaching out, two powerful minds united, they bade farewell to their dearest ones, brushing their minds with uttermost tender love. 

"Farewell, farewell," they said. "Remember, we will always be close to you." 

Far away, Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master, felt their touch and whispered a few words to his family, inviting them to watch from afar as the bonded Jedi joined the Force. 

This would be a bittersweet occasion for those left behind, but all sweet for Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

Their bodies, almost too weak to move, as their life-forces bled out into the greater Force, supported each other in a loving embrace, while their souls, twined together like a double helix, so tight they could not be pried apart, laughed at the joy of complete union with the Force. 

Anakin smiled softly, glad of their joy. 

And as simply and quietly as falling in love, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan became one with the Force. 

Somewhere far, far away, a new star exploded into being from the heart of a nebula. 


End file.
